User blog:Unin/FrodoTip: Inazuma Kick?
FrodoTip: Inazuma Kick This article is one of a series meant to address common Frodo complaints. Caution: Occasional injects of real world physics, possibly involving maths, may be involved. Q: Let's say a TSF was able to into a main shaft of a hive and, by some miracle, was able to dodge the volley of lasers. This said TSF then activates its rocket booster and, after 5 seconds of acceleration, slams into a heavy laser beta 90 degree angle perpendicular to ground level. What happens next? does the heavy laser pop like a balloon of meat, blood and gore? or does the TSF disintegrate into a pile of scrap metal? or is it mutual destruction? - Ginobi47 This is an interesting question. I can guarantee you that (outside of Ayu Mayu Alternative) the TSF will absolutely be destroyed (you don't, under any circumstances, get to accelerate towards the ground at fighter jet velocities and live), but beyond that it's really a comparison of densities between BETA and TSFs. Unfortunately, we don't really know the densities (or more usefully, even the masses) of either. We can make a few approximations though. Isaac Newton developed a very useful rule of thumb for penetration depth for projectiles traveling at high velocities. It turns out, it really doesn't matter how fast the TSF is traveling; past a certain speed the law of diminishing return kicks in and the excess kinetic energy is transformed into less useful products (namely heat). In it's simplest form, the depth to which a projectile (TSF) penetrates a target (BETA) , depends on the length of the projectile, and the ratio of the densities, such that the depth is approximately L*(P/T), where L and P are the Length and Density of the Projectile, respectively, and T is the Density of the Target. This is one of the reasons why TSF (and many real military units) use depleted uranium (DU) ammunition; it's incredibly dense, even compared to steel plating, and can therefore penetrate many inches of armor. The issue, as stated above, is that we don't know to any certainty the densities involved. If the TSF is significantly denser than a Magnus Lux, than it bullets right through, 'splodin your bater (and itself- remember even if you can penetrate the BETA unharmed, you are still traveling at high velocities straight into the ground). If the TSF is significantly less dense than the heavy laser class, then the TSF doesn't penetrate much at all, and can be assumed to probably just pancake on impact without damaging the BETA much. Lets make some high and low end approximations: *Max TSF density: 5300kg/m^3 (I got this by averaging the densities derived from the volumes and max takeoff weights of conventional steel and aluminum military jets prior to the adoption of Al-Li alloys, one would hope TSF's would be lighter.) *Min TSF density: 2200kg/m^3 (This is assuming the TSF is entirely made of supercarbon and carbonic muscles, and that supercarbon has a density comparable to graphene or other medium density carbon allotropes. For some perspective, carbon nanofoams can be as low as 250, graphite is around 2300, and diamond is around 3500) *Max BETA density: 4000kg/m^3 (I'm basing this on the observation that 36mm HVAP can fully penetrate a regular Lux class, using the dimensions of 37x250R type ammunition for length and density approximations, and calculating the maximum density of the laser class in order to still allow the round to pass completely through (1.6m penetration). This is an extremely rough back-of-the-envelope estimate, and further assumes that Lux and Magnus Lux are made of the same stuff (which we are explicitly told they are not, but I'm hoping at least their densities are similar) *Min BETA density: 1000kg/m^3 (BETA cross oceans by walking along the ocean floor. In other words, they don't float, and so cannot have a density less than that of water. So, now we can run a calculation for MaxP/MinT for greatest penetration depth, and MinP/MaxT for least penetration depth. But Wait! we also need the length of the TSF. One might be tempted to just look up the height of a Type-94 and plug that in, but TSFs are designed to articulate, which in this case means massive amounts of energy lost to spreading. The legs in particular are one giant crumple zone, so you'd want to fold everything up to maintain as compact a shape as possible. so, lets just assume the fetal position- No, I mean, fuck. you know what I mean. - and run the calculations for a length of around 10 meters, instead of the usual 20ish. So, the greatest possible penetration would look something like 430 meters considering Magnus Lux are only 21 meters tall, this would be absolutely devastating, and we can expect to see a lovely meat explosion. At the other end of the spectrum, if go for the max BETA density and the minimum TSF density, we are looking at less than 5 meters of penetration, and again this assumes no crumpling of the TSF. This would still likely be fatal to the beta, but not nearly as dramatic. The TSF is totaled, the BETA has a good sized chunk taken out, but the corpse is otherwise intact. Category:Blog posts Category:FrodoTip